


遊戲6

by rubyjan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjan/pseuds/rubyjan
Summary: 對不起我來晚了😭





	遊戲6

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起我來晚了😭

《游戏》 6 

「你不想要我吗」 孙东杓声音轻柔的探进韩胜宇的耳里

手上的刺激越来越大胆 韩胜宇一个翻身，就把孙东杓压在身下 轻轻的在孙东表精致漂亮的锁骨上吸吮，留下暧昧的红

手些微有点冰凉，探入孙东杓的衣服内时，让孙东表颤了颤

韩胜宇揉捏着孙东杓的红果 看起来娇嫩欲滴 红的像一颗颗樱桃 

「……韩胜宇…嗯…」孙东杓小小声的呻吟，甜甜的声音不停歇的窜出 

等韩胜宇玩弄够了那两颗可怜的小樱桃，转而刺激小孩已经立挺的下身 短短的睡裤被脱下，孙东杓青涩的欲望还带着一些粉红 韩胜宇柔软的手轻轻地包覆住柱身

孙东杓以前从来只注重课业，没有做过这种事 一下子的刺激让孙东杓叫了出来，柔软的腰肢一下拱了起来

「我…我不行了…」孙东杓抓着韩胜宇精实的臂膀，抓的红印都出来了 

「东杓就射吧」韩胜宇故意的在孙东表敏感的头部用修剪整齐的指甲轻刮 忍受不住这些快感的孙东杓眼前一白，白浊全数送到韩胜宇手中

高潮后的孙东杓摊在床上，韩胜宇悄悄的起身，去了浴室自己解决 

孙东杓不管怎么撩拨他，他还不能动他 至少现在不行 

韩胜宇从浴室出来后看到了衣衫不整的孙东杓坐在床上 

「今天怎么啦」韩胜宇坐到床上，将孙东杓往自己怀里拉 

「你最近好晚回来…」  
「是不是出去……」浪了 

韩胜宇了然，忍不住轻笑出声  
「没有…我现在除了你谁都不要」韩胜宇将孙东杓抱得更紧 

「我只是还在找他」说到他时，韩胜宇眼里闪过狠戾 

「我说过，我没关系」孙东杓将头埋进韩胜宇的胸膛里，感受温热的心跳

「乖…我们不要争这个，赶紧睡觉吧，明天周末，我陪你」韩胜宇笑着哄 

听到明天韩胜宇要陪自己，孙东杓高兴了起来，乖巧的躺在床上 

不过多久，韩胜宇就听到孙东杓均匀的呼吸声 韩胜宇摁开手机，白冷的萤光打在韩胜宇冰冷的表情上 韩胜宇嘴角闪现一抹冷笑 

线索，出现了

韩胜宇起了一大早，照常的准备早餐，可孙东杓却还在睡懒觉 

「东表~起床了」韩胜宇拍拍小孩的屁股

小孩翻了个身，没理他 

「今天要一起出门喔，不想去的话…」 听闻的孙东杓一下子坐起  
「谁说我不要去的」  
「我现在就去洗脸！」一下子的跳下床 孙东杓跑进浴室一阵捣鼓，终于整整齐齐的出来了

亮橘色的上衣很衬孙东杓白皙的肌肤 

孙东杓调了调衣领，把暧昧的红痕跟遮住 

「不露出来吗？」  
「告诉大家，你是我的」韩胜宇坏笑着，调侃意味让孙东杓红了脸颊

「才不要」孙东杓故意似的，又把领口拉得更高 两人忍不住相视而笑 

坐到餐桌上吃早餐时  
「东杓今天想去哪里？」 孙东杓偏头想了想 

「逛逛街就行，明天你陪我在家吧」  
「毕竟快考试了」 韩胜宇低头笑了笑，真是只小书虫 

「行，那我们赶紧出门吧」 两人来到闹街，街上熙来攘往的 两人漫无目的的走着 

「帅哥！进来看看啊！」街上的叫卖声此起彼落的 

一件服饰店吸引了孙东杓的目光

「去看看吧！」孙东表拉着韩胜宇往前 两个长相姣好的男孩一进入店里，自然很多推销姐姐前来 

两人换了一套又一套 「怎么办阿！每一套都很好看」店员姐姐陶醉的看着两人换上

像是在玩芭比娃娃一样 

「那就全买了吧」韩胜宇看着身穿浅蓝色衬衫的孙东杓，多了一股清纯的气息 

「然后再帮我搭几套情侣装」韩胜宇看到孙东杓有点小震惊的脸 笑得可欢了

「我们不用买这么多衣服的」孙东杓拉拉韩胜宇的衣角 

「你穿着好看」  
「而且我想跟你穿情侣衣」韩胜宇蹭在孙东表的颈部  
这已经成为一个习惯了 

两人终于从店里走出，韩胜宇手上拿了不少个袋子 

「我提一点吧」孙东杓伸手就要拿 却被韩胜宇躲过 

「你牵好我就好」 孙东杓不知怎么的，红了脸 像是想转移话题一样 

「我们买冰淇淋吧！」孙东杓转向一家甜品店 看着脸红红的孙东杓，韩胜宇笑得很幸福 

「嗯」 两人手牵着手，吃着冰淇淋 看起来就是羡煞旁人的情侣  
多么希望可以永远这样呢？ 

「韩胜宇你不吃吗？」孙东杓抬头望向韩胜宇 

吃的像只小花猫一样，多添了几分孩子气 

韩胜宇伏下身 捧着孙东杓的脸，舔掉孙东杓嘴旁的乳白

「不错」邪魅的语气 孙东杓的脸又红了

「你混蛋」孙东杓小手握拳就要往韩胜宇的胸口打去 结果被轻轻的攉住，放到嘴边舔了一下

「只对你混蛋」眼睛笑的像月亮一样弯 

两人打打闹闹的，又甜又闪 

只是两人丝毫没发现，一个黑色的镜头悄悄的拍摄着他们… 

吃完冰淇淋后，孙东杓走的也累了 看着小孩一脸倦意，韩胜宇突发奇想的跟孙东杓说要带他去休息

「去哪啊？」 

「我家」 孙东杓愣，回头看向韩胜宇 韩胜宇给了他一个肯定的表情

站在偌大的房子门口，孙东杓脸上有着紧张 

「别怕，他们肯定很喜欢你」看着孙东杓紧张的脸，韩胜宇觉得有些好笑又可爱 

孙东杓没理他 韩胜宇手直接按下门铃 一个穿着体面的老男人打开了门 

「少爷？你回来了」男人笑弯了眼，伸手要帮韩胜宇拿东西 

「李叔，好久不见，东西放我房间就行」韩胜宇将袋子递给李叔 

李叔这时才看到，一个娇小的身影  
「这位怎么称呼？」李叔面目慈祥的看着孙东杓

「我叫…孙东杓，叫我东杓就行」孙东杓勾起一抹笑

「李叔，他可是韩家的媳妇」韩胜宇把他搂紧 

李叔用了一个惊喜又欣慰的表情看着脸红扑扑的孙东杓 

「老爷！夫人！少爷带媳妇回来了！」李叔也不管放东西了，一个着急的就往房里走去

「什么？！」一个保养得宜的妇人小跑着走出来，根本不管韩胜宇，就是一个劲的看着孙东表瞧

嗯，长得很可爱，感觉软乎乎的，不过年纪看着有点小？ 

「孩子，叫什么名字呀？」妇人声音温柔，举止投足带有着教养 

「东杓，孙东杓」孙东表不禁放下了心  
妇人点点头  
「真是个好名字」  
「来吧，赶紧进来」妇人牵过孙东杓的手，将他往里带

孙东杓乖巧的坐在沙发上，韩胜宇的爸爸看着孙东杓问了好几个问题  
「怎么认识的？」  
「啊…同班同学」  
「你看起来很小，几岁啊？」  
「我是跳级的，我今年15」  
韩胜宇的爸爸看了一眼自己的儿子

行吧，就当是养成系的吧

「好了，爸，他也累了，我带他回房间休息」韩胜宇溺爱的揉着孙东杓的头

「好好好，晚饭的时候再叫你们」韩胜宇的爸爸挥挥手，笑得很欣慰

「他们喜欢我吗？」 

「肯定喜欢的不得了」 孙东杓笑了，扑向韩胜宇的胸口  
「那就好」 

「少爷，老爷找你」李叔的声音从门外响起 「等等」  
韩胜宇还不想撒手，黏在孙东杓的身上

韩胜宇闷闷的应了一声，只好起身走去爸爸的书房

「有事吗？」韩胜宇坐到面对父亲的位置上 

「之前出国的事，考虑好了吗」父亲倒也不多说废话，切入了正题 

韩胜宇没有回答

「等你出国后，你会有更大的权力，你知道这样你才能保护你的人」

「可是也可能会失去他」韩胜宇握紧拳头 韩胜宇的父亲叹了口气 

「你自己想清楚吧」便离开了房间 

韩胜宇何不知道，只要出了国，将那些总公司的事务打理好 自己也能实至名归的得到董事宝座 

但那要多久？孙东杓更不能这样待在他旁边 他会成为众矢之的，成为家族纷争的受害者 他会变成自己的弱点 

但他又有什么资格去希望他等自己？  
韩胜宇烦躁的捶了桌子 

「韩胜宇？」 软乎乎的声音让韩胜宇突地回头 

「东杓怎么在这？」韩胜宇快速的收了表情 

「你爸爸要我过来叫你，怎么了吗？」孙东杓皱着眉头

「……没事」 对，至少现在先把伤害你的人先找出来  
已经有线索了 等我找出来以后，再想想吧 

「我没事」  
「去吃饭吧」 两人各怀着心思

孙东杓其实也跟韩胜宇的妈妈谈了

「东杓啊，韩胜宇在这个家庭里，会有很多的纷争跟压力」  
「我们希望的是一个能成为他的后盾的人」 「你可以吗？」 

孙东杓自然是给胜宇妈妈一个肯定的答案 

「胜宇以后得出国」 

闻言的孙东杓眼神微微一怔 

「他还没说好，但是他必须得去的」  
「你有自信，等他吗？」 韩胜宇的妈妈看到眼神有点震惊，但是带着笃定的孙东表，满意的笑了 

「完成学业后，来我们公司吧」  
「我们能保护你，但是你要靠自己的力量，站在他身旁」 孙东杓暗暗心想，自己一定会努力 就是为了站在韩胜宇身旁 

饭桌上，韩胜宇的妈妈不停的给孙东杓夹菜，还数落了下韩胜宇

「怎么会这么瘦啊？韩胜宇你会不会养老婆啊？」 韩胜宇也只能无奈的笑笑 

「妈，到底谁是你儿子呢？」

「孙东杓迟早也是我们家的儿子」韩胜宇的妈妈回得理直气壮  
韩胜宇的父亲也是在一旁点了点头 惹得孙东杓一阵羞，低头乖乖的吃饭 

晚饭过后，韩胜宇带着孙东杓回家

不合时宜的，韩胜宇接到了一通电话 韩胜宇听着听着，眼神变得异常凶狠，像是在学校里那样 连语气都冰冷了下来

关上手机

「怎么了？」孙东杓挽上韩胜宇的手

听着孙东杓的声音，韩胜宇的表情缓和了些 「没什么…」

「不要骗我，我不是小孩子」孙东杓不悦道 韩胜宇什么事都不说

「……只是线索出来了…」  
「我晚上得去找他…」  
韩胜宇本想瞒着孙东杓

孙东杓看起来有点难过

明明说好陪他的  
但是现在不是闹脾气的时候  
「嗯…能等我睡着之后吗…？」孙东杓还是想提个任性的要求

「当然」韩胜宇摸摸他，眼神里带有些歉意 孙东杓抱紧韩胜宇，久违的在韩胜宇的气味和体温下入睡  
是多么的幸福

确认孙东杓已经沉沉入睡后 韩胜宇翻了个身，出门去了 

韩胜宇走进一间音乐震耳欲聋的酒吧

酒吧的酒保一看到他立刻哈腰鞠躬，将他送进一间安静的包厢  
里头有人已经到了  
是崔秉灿和

—— 沉莹

TBC


End file.
